


Cold ship, warm hands

by drifterguide



Series: Shindrift [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny fanfiction, M/M, S/D, destiny2, idk what im doing, pls forgive me, shin/drifter, this is the first time i wrote in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drifterguide/pseuds/drifterguide
Summary: I made this purely based on a couple of tweets.pls forgive me if this is a bit ooc or the english is poor,it's not my first language-mel





	Cold ship, warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The derelict was cold. Unforgivably freezing sometimes, especially during the nights.   
He didn't know why it sometimes still surprised him, he was the reason his ship would   
fill with bitter air.   
Capturing and holding creatures onboard that came straight from the edge of the galaxy.   
Coldest place in records, if the place was even written down. 

His bed was tiny, but he couldn't complain.   
Tiny or not, it was the most comfortable things he's ever slept in. The small light didn't give off any warmth and at this point, the blanket was more of a decoration.  
The former dredgen would fall asleep nonetheless. He's been in worse situations; starved to death, murdered friends, been running from deadly shadows. The list was long and tiresome.  
The drifter just wanted some rest, so he decided to get some.

His week had been slow; short nights, long days. He had taken off his armour and his canon was put aside. Robes falling to the ground while his necklace felt cold against his bare chest. Sitting down, he would take off his boots and put them aside.  
For a second he sat there, looking out to the entrance to his room. Tentacle like vines hanging from the walls, a coat of snow covering the floor.  
He'd wish that there would be a day where his bed would hold his partner, would hold somebody so that the nights were not filled with dreadful nightmares, waking up in cold sweats alone.   
Eli wanted to feel the warm hands of someone running along his bare chest, tracing his scars and imperfections.   
As sappy as that sounds.  
His ghost had teased him about the fact that he wasn't starving for food but for someone to just touch him. It would have been pushed aside, but he knew his ghost was right. He hated it when she was right.

His body hit the mattress and he adjusted himself to be comfortable, it was a perfect fit.   
Anyone taller than him would probably struggle to be comfortable. Then again, no one had ever stayed long enough for him to find out. A moment later he would drift off into slumber.

\---

Drifter's eyes slowly open up, he had turned onto his side and was now facing the wall.  
He laid there in complete peace until he realized that this was the first time in ages he had woken up normally. No nightmares, no cold sweats. If anything, he was feeling quite, warm? Wait..  
His eyes shot completely open, tensing up as he heard the faintest snoring coming just over his shoulder.  
Was he losing his mind or was there someone laying next to him? Maybe he was still dreaming.  
Turning slowly, as to not wake up whoever it was that had nestled themselves against him, he got a glimpse of their face.  
Shin Malphur. The Shin Malphur was sleeping beside him.  
The renegade. Dredgen Vale. Out of all people, it was The man with the golden gun that decided to keep him company.  
Shin had decided to keep him..warm.

Never would the drifter had bet that Shin would stay the night. He knows he wouldn't ask him and he doesn't even know if he’d still be here in the morning. But Eli relaxed.  
He soon started to realize that the gunslinger was laying there shirtless. He could feel his warm, bare chest against his back. Shin's face buried in the crook of Eli's neck and his legs were almost intertwined with his. The guardian was a couple of inches longer then himself and he finally figured out that anyone taller than him would have to curl their legs up to fit in his bed. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the sense of heat radiating off the body that was so close to his. 

An hour or so had passed by, but the drifter was still awake. Multiple times he had went from relaxing to panicking in a couple of minutes.  
Sure, he and shin had fooled around before but never spend the night together.  
However, when shin twisted and threw his arm over drifter's waist and put his hand against his chest; wrapping himself closer to his body, was when he completely relaxed.   
Heat radiating off his hands truly warmed him up, as if shin had put his hand on his heart on purpose and decided to warm his entire body up without even knowing.

This was the first time in ages the drifter had fallen asleep peacefully. No worries on his mind. He had fallen asleep warm. Having the one he loved so close.  
And that's really all he wanted.


End file.
